


Naitomeakuīn

by Luka_Megurine221



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, People are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Megurine221/pseuds/Luka_Megurine221
Summary: The doves thought she was dead and so did most of the ghouls. When she makes a reappearance everyone is shocked. Especially Tsukiyama, he loved her and was devastated when she "died" but now here she is.Can Tsukiyama handle life now knowing the women he loved is alive?Look out every one here come Naitomeakuīn or the Nightmare Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Time with Luka:
> 
> Akumu- ah ku mo
> 
> Naitomeakuīn- night o mare queen

Touka P.O.V

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Touka-chan?” Said little Hinami. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure but she’s our best chance at getting the doves off our back.” I said as we snuck into the club. I could could get into the club but Hinami couldn’t, so we had to sneak in.

“What about big brother?” I stiffened at the mention of Kaneki. 

“He is going to help but we need more.” As I said this Hinami and I approached a guarded door near the back of the club. I looked at the two men guarding the door then they immediately opened the door for Hinami and I. 

Inside was a red and black room. There was a chair in the middle but it was blocked by black curtains. There was a women sitting in the chair with her legs crossed. She got up and moved the curtains. She was wearing a red shirt and black leather pants. She also was wearing black heels and her hair was tied back into a bun.

“Is that you Touka?” The woman said surprised.

“Yes, hello Akumu.” I said with a stoic face. I could feel Hinami hiding behind me.

“I haven't seen you in a long time. Who is this little one?” She said getting a bit closing and bending over so she was eye level with Hinami. “Hi there, My name is Akumu” she said warmly.

“I’m Hinami, it’s nice to meet you Naitomeakuīn.” I looked at Hinami in shock and it looked like Akumu was a little shocked herself.

“Oh sweetie, you don’t need to call me that. Only the doves do.” She said with a wink. This made Hinami giggle. “Anyway, what brings you here?” 

“The doves. They are getting stronger and I believe are planning another attack.” I said this in a very serious tone. “We believe it will be even worse than the last one.”

“Let me guess, you want me to fight. Bring back the SSS class ghoul that the doves thought died and give them a run for their money.” Akumu said this with a bit of mischief.

“Yes” I said immediately.

“Oh how fun, I’m in. Let’s bring back Naitomeakuīn.” She laughed right after she spoke.

“Alright, I’ll have everyone come here after the club is close so we can discuss details.” she grinned ear-to-ear after I said this.

“Perfect” I think Hinami is scared again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Akumu "died"

Akumu P.O.V

After Touka and that little cutie Hinami left, I went back to chair and closed the curtains. I wonder how much everything has changed. Maybe later some of my old friends will come. Are they still alive though?

“I’ll find out soon enough and I’ll get to have fun again.” I laughed after I spoke. “I wonder how they will react to the fact I am still alive?”

Flashback

_‘I’m Naitomeakuīn, I should be able to handle these doves.’ I thought to myself as I tried to fight off four doves._

_‘Naitomeakuīn, SSS class ghoul, DIE.’ One of the doves shouted. I dodged their attack easily. I think it’s time I start fighting with my kagune. Four long, black, tentacle like things sprouted from the top of my head._

_“Oh God” One of the doves said. This is why I am called Naitomeakuīn._

_I killed the first three with ease but the fourth one was harder to fight off. All of a sudden, I hear “AKUMU” in the distance. I turn around which was a big mistake due to the fact I was stabbed in the stomach. Before I fell to the ground, I could make out the figure of Tsukiyama running towards me._

_I don’t know what happened after that. I woke up in an alleyway with a bandage around my stomach. I decided to hide from the doves, make them believe I was dead and then make a reappearance on day._

“I guess that day will be soon” I chuckled. “ I wonder if Tsukiyama knows I’m alive?”

Tsukiyama  P.O.V

“Well hello Touka, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you at my doorstep” I said with a bow.

“Meet me at _Black Roses_ at midnight.” Touka said this then turned and left.

What was that all about?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited

Tsukiyama P.O.V

Ah  _ Black Roses _ , I have never been here myself but I had heard good things about it. I walked in to see a stage with several chairs in front of it. In those chairs were the people from Anteiku. I saw an empty seat next to Hinami so I sat their.

“Flower man!” she said with a smile on her face.

“Hello, little Hinami.” I also said with a smile.

I looked around the club and it seemed as if everyone was waiting for something but they didn’t know what. Then as I was about to ask Hinami if she knew was was going on Touka got up on the stage.

“Hello, I know you are all wondering why I asked you to come here at midnight of all the times but it was necessary. As i’m sure you all know the doves are getting stronger and they are assumed to be planning an attack,”Touka said all this in her normal stoic face but I could tell that something was bothering her,”Because of the results of the doves last attack, I have asked for help from...an old friend...they are going to present themselves now and hope you will understand.” She then got off the stage.

When Touka sat down smoke began to cover the stage and music began to play. Whoever this friend was sure liked to make an entrance. Then all the light turned off and the music stopped. I couldn’t see a thing but I could hear the click of heels. The lights slowly came back on to reveal someone I thought I’d never see again. ‘She’s alive. Akumu is alive.’ I almost started crying.

“Hello everyone, who missed me?

Akumu P.O.V

This is going to be so much fun. The looks on everyone's faces will be priceless. I hear Touka’s introduction. Blah blah blah. When I hear her get off the stage , I turn on the fog machine and signal the DJ to play the music. I let this go on for a few minutes before I cut the power. I walk onto the stage with a spring in my step. I face the people and give the signal for the lights to come back on. HA HA HA HA there faces are priceless. Oh this really is going to be fun.

“Hello everyone, who missed me?” Hehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tsukiyama he can't handle it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People learn Akumu's story  
> She scares Nishiki  
> We have bedroom problems ;)

Akumu P.O.V

“ HA HA HA oh you should see the looks on your guys faces. Well except for Touka and little Hinami.” I said laughing so hard it hurt.

“Hey Crazy, how are you alive?” The boy whose name was I believe Nishiki.

“Well it’s very simple Nishiki, when I was in that fight I got stabbed in the stomach and fainted, when I woke up I was in an alleyway with a bandage around my stomach. I don't know what happened while I was unconscious.” I explained simply.

“Oh okay, WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!” Nishiki scouted, I was unfazed by this.

“Touka told me the names of the people that were coming to our little meet and greet.” I said with a smirk.

“Does that mean you are excited to see me?” That when I heard it. Tsukiyama Shuu, my best friend and the man I secretly loved. I ran off the stage to give him a bear hug.

“Of course I am.” When I let him go i still didn’t leave his side. He was always there for me.

“Good, If you weren’t I would be crying right now.” Well that tugged on my heart strings.

“I am always excited when I see you. Heck, I always excited in general.” Everyone laughed as I said this.

“So why don’t you tell us where you have been for all these years.” Akihiro said this. I remember him. He was always telling calm down.

“Well alright, STORY TIME,” I screamed and everyone sat down, “okay so right after I woke up in the alleyway and had my moment of confusion, I decided I would stay their until I was fully healed. Once I was I decided to have some fine with the doves and go into hiding so they would think I was dead. To keep myself from being bored, I opened up this club I hang out in the back though. Actually scratch that I live in the back room. Before, you all assume it’s like a broom closet it’s not. I designed this whole building so the room is like a normal bedroom.”

“So let me get this straight you have been living in this club for years, just so you could play a prank on the doves.” said Koma

“Yes, I decided though that I would come out of hiding when the time was right and I guess it is.” I declared

“You are insane” Nishiki said while looking at me like I was mental.

“Let me correct you, I am the crazy, mental, insane SSS class ghoul, Naitomeakuīn. I’m said to crazy because my kagune is in my head. I have killed thousands of doves just for the fun of it. I have also killed a fair amount of ghouls as well. So if you want to call me insane go ahead, just remember the things I have done to the people who have called me worse.” I said this with mischief. I could see that every person in the room was now terrified, except for Tsukiyama.

“Well, why don’t we actually get to the important part of this meeting.” Said Akihiro

Tsukiyama P.O.V

I should have known it was her. She always loved making an entrance. Man, I love this girl. She just declared her legend to Nishiki and it was hilarious. His face, I think this is why we are friends. We both love freaking people out.

“So we believe that they will attack Anteiku within the week.” Touka said with no emotion what so ever.

“Alright, so why don’t we have one of my body guards patrol Anteiku and anyone who doesn’t live there stays here.” Akumu said this in what I like to call her”leader” voice. Wait, anyone who doesn't live at Anteiku stays at the club.

“Does that include me?” I said with a hint of nervousness that I hope no one heard.

“Yes, There is plenty of room. I have more than one bedroom in this place.” She said nonchalantly.

“Why?” said Nishiki. All she did was smirk at him and then he blushed.

“That is sick, I didn’t know you owned that kind of club.” He said sounding embarrassed for some reason,

“It’s not, you just have a dirty mind,” Everyone laughed,”they are just bedrooms for the guarding in case they are too tired to go home.”

“Ah, do you have enough?” said Irimi

“ I believe so, I will have to double check.” She said looking like she was thinking hard.

After the meeting was over, everyone went back to Anteiku except for Irimi, Koma, and myself. Nishiki didn’t want to leave his precious girlfriend alone.

“Um, I just checked the bedroom count and there are only two. So I figured Irimi would want one of the rooms because you know girliness, so here’s your key.” Irimi thanked her and went off to her room.

“Now there is this situation.” she said sounding quite nervous. Before I could even say anything, Koma took the key from her hand and winked at me. I was 50 shades of red.

“Um okay, so the only other place is my room. Is that ok with you?” I blushed and then slowly nodded. I thought I saw some pink on her cheeks, maybe I was mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel evil


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness

Akumu P.O.V

Okay Akumu, chill out. It’s only sharing a room with my best friend/crush. Oh I’m doomed.

When Tsukiyama and I got to my room he look around my room and admired it. “I see you still have an obsession with red and black.” I chuckled

“Have you seen what I am wearing.” I was wearing the same leather pants I had on earlier. I was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with little holes on the bottom and matching red heels.

“Yes I have.” he was eyeing me up as he said this.

“Hey eyes are up hear.” he looked up and then blushed. I burst out laughing.

“Alright , let’s figure the sleeping thing out” He followed me to the couch that was right behind my chair.

“Okay, so you could sleep hear on the couch or with me BUT NOT IN THAT WAY.” i said blushing extremely.

“Aww why not?” he said with a pout. I covered my face to hide my blush.

“Tsukiyama Shuu, I swear if you tease me anymore you will be a corpse.” That shut him up.

“I’m fine sleeping with you but not in that way.” he said nonchalantly. How can he say it like that.

 _ **“**_ Okay,” I squeaked,”follow me.” we walked through the black door that was to the right of the chair. I opened it to reveal my bedroom.”There is a bathroom to the left and i see if i can find you some pajamas.” I went to my closet, my hands were shaking. I found a old pair of sweatpants and hoodie that were both really big.

“Here are some clothes.” I practically shoved them in his face. I then turned around to find myself a pair of pajamas.

“Thank you” I heard him say as he walked into the bathroom. I decided that I would tease him sense he teased me. I pulled out a black top with spaghetti straps and matching booty shorts. When Tsukiyama came out of the bathroom, I immediately ran to it. I got changed, looked in the mirror and declared this was a good idea. One I stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes looked they were about to burst out of his head, though I'm pretty sure I did the same. Tsukiyama decided not to wear the hoodie I gave him and I was now staring at his abs.

“Why don’t we get to bed, yeah?” I heard him say which snapped me out of my trance.

“Yeah, good idea.” I said with a slightly shaky voice. We both climbed into bed together and before he could even say anything I was fast asleep.

Tsukiyama P.O.V

Of course she is still obsessed with red and black. She even still dresses in the colors and looked amazing in them. She was currently digging around her closet to find me some pajamas, while I admired the room. About two seconds later, clothes were shoved in my face and I was being led towards the bathroom. She gave me a hoodie and some sweatpants. I decided to not wear the hoodie because I wanted to tease Akumu more.

Once I got out of the bathroom, she ran in I don’t even think she realized I was shirtless. When she came out of the bathroom I was at a loss for words. She’s teasing me now i know it. We got into bed and I was going to say something but when I looked at her, she was fast asleep. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Good night, my queen.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun mornings  
> Kaneki!!!!!!!

Akumu P.O.V

I woke up feeling my legs tangled in Tsukiyama’s and his arms wrapped around me. Stupid automatic sleep system thing. I attempted to get out of his grip but it only tightened. I turned around to wake him up but he was wide awake.

“Good morning.” He said with a smile. I gave him an unamused look.

“Good morning, now get off me!” I said pushing him away. He chuckled.

“Alright, Alright,” He said getting out of bed giving me a great view of his back muscles,”but don’t pretend like you didn’t like cuddling with me.” He said with a wink.

“Tsukiyama,” I growled.”now is not the time for flirting.” He stiffened and then nodded. I will admit though I did enjoy cuddling him, I would never tell him though.

“Okay, let’s call Touka and see if she has any news.” He said with seriousness.

“Good idea.” I said taking out my phone and calling Touka, She picked up on the third ring.

“ _ I assume you want and update _ .” Touka said with annoyance.

“Yes, I do, got anything.” I said looking at Tsukiyama.

“ _ Yes, The doves are believed to attack Anteiku tomorrow _ .” She said with a hint of nervousness.

“Tomorrow, huh?,” Tsukiyama looked shocked, “is it okay if we come there around 11pm.”

“ _ Yes, that would be smart. I have to work now _ .” She automatically haug up.

“Well that was rude,” I said with a pout, “well Mr. Gourmet, why don’t we tell the Black Dog and that ape guy about tonight.” He nodded.

~Time Skip~

“The plan is basically, protect Anteiku and Hinami from the doves.” said Touka with her normal emotionless face.

“HEY, I can fight.” Hinami said with a pout and glaring at Touka.

“I actually think it is not a good idea for you to fight, you are too young.” said Kaneki. I was surprised to see that he came. He was invited to my big reveal but didn’t show up.

“By the way, it’s nice to meet you Eyepatch or should I call you Centipede.” I said with a smirk.

“It is nice to meet you as well, my queen.” He said with not emotion. What is he, male Touka?

“Oh please, call me Akumu. Only the doves can call me Naitomeakuīn and only Tsukiyama came call me “my queen”.” Tsukiyama blushed and Kaneki looked disgusted.

“Why?” He said with disgust.

“IT’S FUNNY,” I yelled and then started laughing like a mad women. Oh wait I am, “aw, I promised myself I wouldn’t appear crazy to Kaneki.” I said pouting.

“It’s okay, Akumu. I have heard rumors and stories that you were insane, so it doesn’t bother me.” Kaneki said with sympathy.

“Do you know why?” I said with a smirk. He shook his head.

“It’s because of this,” I released my kagune and he looked shocked that it was coming from my head, “it’s because my kagune is connected to my brain.” I started laughing again and then put my kagune away.

“Now let’s do this,” everyone looked confused. I sighed and pointed to the window. We were surrounded by doves,”This is going to be fun.” I said with an evil glint in my eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUUZOU

Juuzou P.O.V

I can’t believe we are doing this again. Oh well, at least it’s fun. Ever since Shinohara died, I never got a new partner. So i’m stuck with my thoughts.

“Get ready to attack!” One guy said. I don’t know his name. I don’t know a lot of the names of the people here. Oh well, time for some fun.

Just then something fast rushed out of Anteiku. I barely had time to blink before I saw the figure take out two of our guys. Their kagune was interesting...wait I know this ghoul. It’s SSS class ghoul, Naitomeakuīn. I have heard legends about her and seen blurry pictures, but I thought she was dead. Everyone thought she was dead. I finally have another challenge.

“ HA, HA, HA, GUESS WHO’S BACK!” She yelled while laughing like a mad woman, well she is. I charged at her with juuzou jason in my hands but she easily dodged my attack.

“You can’t catch me, na na nana na.” She said in a sing song voice. I was getting irritated , so I ran after her.

“JUUZOU, DON’T.” I heard someone yell. I didn’t listen to them, but I should have. As I was about to attack her for the second time, the Gourmet blocked my attack.

“I don’t think so, little one,” he spoke to me as if speaking to a child. I AM NOT A CHILD, “my queen is not getting hurt.”

“Oh please, I can handle myself.” She then slashed my side. I screamed in pain. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the Naitomeakuīn say “see you soon, Suzuya Juuzou.”

When I woke up, I was in the CCG infirmary. I was all patched up and could not stop thinking about Naitomeakuīn.

“I will kill her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I do endings?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

Akumu P.O.V

“Woah, what a rush and that Juuzou kid was adorable.” I said with a baby talk voice.

“You almost got injured by him two times, while we were fighting the other doves.” Nishiki said with anger.

“Hey, i’m rusty okay. I may be an “unstoppable ghoul” but I just came out of hiding. Calm yourself.” I said hoping he would understand.

“You still could have helped us more.” Touka said sipping her coffee. We were all in Anteiku giving a “battle report”. I was more like a what should I do better meeting.

“ Alright look, you are probably right, but hey the doves know about me now. They know the stories about me. This could be an advantage.” I said with confidence.

“Or a better reason to kill you.” Nishiki said under his breath.

“I heard that.” I snapped at him.

Tsukiyama P.O.V

Thank the Lord that Akumu is not hurt. Though now that the doves know about her, we should keep it on the down low. We were walking back to _Black Roses_ , so this is a good time to ask.

“Hey Akumu, we should probably get you a mask.” I said Looking straight ahead.

“That’s a great idea. It also gives me a chance to see Uta again,” she said excitedly,“let’s go now, he should still be there.”

“Alright” I said laughing at her energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you see the note below this. how do I get rid of it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akumu gets her mask  
> Flirting?

Akumu P.O.V

I was so excited when we finally got to Uta’s. I don’t know what happened to my old mask, so it’s a good idea to get a new one.

“UTA!” I screamed once we were inside the store. I saw him peek his head out of a separate room.

“Akumu, is that you?” he said with disbelief.

“Yep it’s good to see you,” I hugged him, “I need a new mask so the doves won’t recognize me when we are in battle.” He nodded.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked.

“Black leather with a red rose design that covers everything by my eyes.” He nodded again.

A couple hours later, the mask was done. I had to strap the mask to my head but I did not mind. As requested, it was made from black leather and had the red roses designs on the cheeks. It also had a crown design on the forehead.

“Uta, it’s beautiful thank you. I hugged him again.

“No problem, try it on.” I put it on and turned to Tsukiyama.

“What do you think?” I asked

“It’s perfect.” He said with a smile

“Aw, thanks,” I said taking off the mask, “you are too.” He blushed after I said this. I started laughing and Uta rolled his eyes.

“Well thank you again Uta, see you around.” I waved at him. He nodded back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah hello

Tsukiyama P.O.V

She said I was perfect. What do I do? Well she is perfect too. Should I say that? No I need to say something even better. Once we left the store I put my plan into action.

“Hey Akumu,” I said flirtatiously,”when you said I was perfect did you mean it?” I said with a smirk.

“Yes” she said under her breath. I pretended not to hear it.

“I want you to know that you are perfect as well. Also beautiful and well crazy. That’s what I like about you. I smiled after I said this. She was a red as a tomato.

“Tsukiyama?” She asked shyly.

“Yes”

“Are flirting with me?” She said returning to her confident self.

“Maybe.” I said confidently.

“I will take that as a yes.” After she said this, she grabbed my face and gave me a chaste kiss. I kissed back but she pulled away after two seconds. I was frozen with in place because I was so shocked. She just giggled.

“I knew it,” She said tapping me on the nose, “you like me.” I started fumbling over my words but she stopped me.

“Don’t worry, I like you too.” She smiled then kissed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sinner


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK

Tsukiyama P.O.V

What just happened? The girl I have loved ever since I met her just said she liked me AND kissed me. Let me rephrase that is currently kissing me.

We are back at _Black Roses_ , in her room, on the couch, making out. I don’t know if this is dream or something? If it is, never wake me up. She pulled away from me and started smiling.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” I said like it was a stupid question.

“That night I “died”, before I blacked out , I saw you running towards me. Was that real?”

“Yes”

Flashback

_Doves! Where did they come from? I hope Akumu is alright. I should check on her. I ran to where I last saw her, but she wasn’t there. I did however hear her laugh down the hall. I yelled for her which was a mistake._

_She was fighting a dove, but when she turned around to face me, the dove stabbed her in the stomach. I immediately ran to catch her. Once she was safely on the ground, I turned to the dove._

_“Do you what you just did?,” I said with a smirk, “you hurt my queen. I have to punish you for that.” Let’s just say I had to clean some blood off my suit._

_I turned back to Akumu, picked her up bridal style and carried her to a nearby alleyway. I pulled out a bandage I kept with me at all times for emergencies and wrapped her stomach. She probably won’t make it. I just walked away with tears in my eyes._

End of Flashback

“You did that?,” she asked. I nodded,”that’s so sweet.” She put her hand to her heart.

“Well, I have to open the club. Want to have some fun? I can get us in for free.” I laughed.

“Oui”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubbing

Akumu P.O.V

It’s been a couple days since I have actually worked at my club. I always put on a disguise so people won’t recognize me. I was excited though, I wouldn’t be working. I would be spending time with Tsukiyama. Wait, is this a date?

Since I didn’t need a disguise anymore I could dress to impress. I wore my signature black leather pants and a simple red t-shirt that said “trouble” in big white letters. I curled my red hair and threw on some black converse.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Tsukiyama in a white suit with a purple tie. ‘I remember that suit’ I thought while smirking.

“Excuse me, but I do not tolerate the spilling of blood in my club,” I stated “we can maybe go out to eat later.” I winked.

“Sounds lovely.” He said with a grin.

Tsukiyama P.O.V

I stepped into the club with Akumu at my side. Honestly, I was not surprised to find out that she owned a nightclub.It was basic, it had a bar, a dance floor, a good DJ, and a stage for some odd reason.

“Hey Akumu, what’s that stage really for?” I asked as we sat down at a booth.

“You want to know?”,She said with a smirk. I nodded, “Okay I’ll show you but stay here.” I did as I was told as I watched her walk over to the DJ.

Then the lights went out. Some people screamed in fear and other’s in excitement. The stage lit up and standing in the center was Akumu. Everyone was chanting her name. I know this is her club but I didn’t think people would know the owner.

“How is everyone doing tonight?.” Everyone screamed in response, “I brought a friend with me today and I want to show them what the stage is for, that okay with you guys?” This was followed by more screaming.

Music started started playing. It was Rockabye by Clean Bandit. I heard people screaming “I love this song” or “Go Akumu”. What is going on? She looked at me before she started to lip sync the lyrics. Is this going to be one of those lip sync battles I have heard about? After she was done, she started laughing.

“Okay, who wants to challenge me?” She declared. I raised my hand.

“Oh, my friend. Alright come on up.” She smirked and so did I. I walked up to the DJ and told him what song I wanted to lip sync.

When Akumu sat down, the music started playing and she burst out laughing. It was Work From Home by Fifth Harmony. During my entire performance, people were either laughing or cheering.

When I was done, Akumu came up on stage and hugged me.

“You’re ridiculous”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil

Akumu P.O.V

That was a fun night. I can’t believe Tsukiyama choose that song. That made my day. We were back in my room, I think Tsukiyama is going to be spending more time here then at his own mansion. We were currently cuddling on the couch.

“I can’t believe you got up on stage.” I giggled.

“I wanted to give my queen a challenge.” He smirked

I looked up at him and kissed him, “and that you did.”

Our kiss turned from sweet to heated. I climbed on top of him and licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth allowing me to shoot my tongue into his mouth. He let me take control, exploring his mouth.

Before we could do anything else, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and rolled off Tsukiyama. I opened the door to see one of my guard’s

“Yes?” I said annoyed

“You have a visitor, miss.” He nodded.

“Okay, send them in but give me three minutes.” He nodded again. I ran to Tsukiyama once the door was closed.

“Okay I have a visitor, hide in the bedroom until we are done. If they are human, we can have dinner.” I smirked and he nodded running into the bedroom. I sat down in my chair behind the black curtains.

“Come in.”I yelled. The door opened to reveal a boy.

“JUUZOU” I said excitedly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Juuzou thinks

Juuzou P.O.V

They finally let me out of that infirmary. I decided to track down Naitomeakuīn. I turns out she owns a nightclub called  _ Black Roses _ .

I arrived at the club to see that there was nothing suspicious about it. I was a little worried that I would stand out because of my appearance, which I am quite proud of, but I was barely noticed. People were wearing leather and somehow dancing in it. Anyway, back to my mission.

I walked up to what looked like a security guard. “I would like to speak to the owner.” I tried not to sound demanding.

“May I ask why?” He said harshly.

“I’m from the CCG and would like to talk to the owner regarding something between the two of us.” I said with a smirk.

“Follow me.” He lead me to the back of the club to a weird looking door. “Wait here.” He said then walked up to the door and knocked. He came back a few minutes later.

“You can go inside.” He said a bit annoyed. I walked in a took a moment to take in my surroundings. 

“JUUZOU.” I heard someone yell. I looked to where I heard the voice and there behind a black curtain sat Naitomeakuīn.

“Hello little thing! It’s nice to see you again.” she said with a smile.

“ I wish I could say the same.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” She said with a pout.

“Remember this Naitomeakuīn, I will kill you one day but today I only came to update our files on you.” I said like a child.

“Alright, see you soon.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOOD

Akumu P.O.V

“Tsukiyama, he is gone.” I said with mischief. He never came out of the bedroom though. I got the hint and smirked to myself. I walked in to find,,, no one.

Before I could process anything, Tsukiyama jumped out from the door and picked me up bridal style. I hit his chest for scaring me.

“You scared me, don’t do that.” I laughed

“I will never again.” He said extravagantly.

“Anyway, I’m hungry. Do you want to go get food yourway or myway?” I asked by I already knew the answer. 

“Yourway” 

“Let’s go have some fun then.” I giggled.

~Timeskip~

We were sitting in a park looking for people to “meet”. I saw a young couple walking along, I pointed to them and Tsukiyama nodded. 

I giggled then got off the bench we were sitting on and walked over to where the couple is. I “fell” in front of them.

“Oh, are you alright?” The women said

“I will be in a minute.” After I said that I bit into her leg. She screamed and her significant other ran away. Tsukiyama got to them before they got to far.

Once we finished eating, we disposed of the bones. I looked at Tsukiyama, his face was covered in blood.

I kissed him and the kiss quickly turned into a french kiss. Probably because both our mouths were covered in blood. When I pulled away for air, I started laughing. He looked at me strangely.

“Blood kink?” He burst out laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in this chapter

Tsukiyama P.O.V

When we were on our way back to  _ Black Roses _ , an idea came to mind.

“Hey, you want to come over to my place?” I asked with a smirk. She giggled.

“I would be delighted.”

“Wonderful” I said still smirking.

“I can drive us over.” I stiffed at that.

“Are you sure?” I asked a bit scared. I have been in a car with her before and it is not pleasant.

“Yes” She said confidently. 

“Pardon we, I’m going to break the fourth wall,” She looked confused, “Don’t worry.”

“HEY LUKA, WOULD YOU MIND DOING A TIME SKIP.” I yelled hoping she would hear. A voice then started speaking in my head.

**“I don’t know. What is in it for me? Also you don’t need to shout** .” She laughed.

“Look, just please do a timeskip.” I begged.

“ **Okay fine, only because you are my favorite character. Luka out, peace** .”The voice was gone. I sighed in relief.

“Um, Tsukiyama,” oh right, “Who were you talking to?”

“No one”

~Time Skip~

‘Thank you’ I thought as I prayed to Luka.

“Oh come on, my driving wasn’t that bad.” I rolled my eyes.

“Let’s just get inside. We can have some...fun” I smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe

Akumu P.O.V

I don’t remember the last time I was Tsukiyama’s mansion, but I loved it. It was huge, but I only saw one servant. We were walking to what I assumed was his bedroom. Tsukiyama stopped in front of a door and opened it. He let me go in first, such a gentleman. The room was in fact a bedroom and a nice one at that.

“This is your bedroom,”I looked at him confused. He was blushing,”for whenever you wish to come over.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” I held my hand to my heart, “so we get to do anything I want in here, correct?” I asked with a smirk.

“Yes”

“Good”

After he said this, I grabbed his shirt and smashed our lips together. Tsukiyama looked surprised but then deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned. He chuckled against my lips, so I bit his lower lip. This caused him to gasp which was perfect because it allowed me to slip my tongue into his mouth. Tsukiyama started to push me towards the bed and I knew what he was planning. As soon as I hit the bed, I pulled away so I could breathe.

“I think I have an idea of what you are suggesting here.” I said panting.

“And what would that be?” He said with a smirk.

“Show me”

~Time Skip~

We were both out of breath and panting. I looked over to Tsukiyama and saw he had on face of pure horror.

“What’s wrong?”

“We forgot the condom.” Oh crap.

“If I get pregnant, I’m glad it’s yours.”

“Thank you and call me Shuu.” He said smiling.

“Okay, Shuu” I said returning the smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back?

Juuzou P.O.V

This is the day. This is the day I kill Naitomeakuīn. I was on the roof of  _ Black Roses _ waiting for her but I never saw her. Finally, I saw her approaching the club. I jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of her.

“Good evening” I said while taking out Juuzou Jason.

“Good evening, how are you Juuzou?” She beamed while taking out her kagune.

“I’m fine but I have decided that this is the day you die.” She pouted.

“Aw, really” I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, really” At that, I swung Juuzou Jason but she dodged. I took a hit from her kagune, then another, then another. I tried to fight but I couldn’t.

“Juuzou, I don’t want to fight you. Can I tell you something?” I nodded

“I am SSS-class ghoul, Naitomeakuīn. I’m known to be crazy, insane, and downright mental. However, my real name is Akumu. I run his club and I am in a relationship with the Gourmet, Tsukiyama Shuu.” I looked at her surprised. She just told me her real name.

“I want you to go back to the CCG, Juuzou. Find a case that is not about me. You are allowed to visit me though?” She then winked and left, leaving me injured and confused.


	19. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End <3

Akumu P.O.V

I was walking around my club admiring all the people. I giggled at one drunk girl trying to get her friend to dance. All of a sudden, all the lights went out. No one screamed which was weird. When they came back on, Shuu was on the stage in his white suit.

“Akumu, can you come up here?” People started cheering as I made my way to the stage.

When I got to the stage, Shuu took my hand and got on one knee. I’m pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

“Akumu, when I found out you were alive, I didn’t believe it. I thought you were just a dream. However, knowing that you love me back is a dream come true. Will you marry me?” As he was saying all this he took out a black ring with a red jewels.

“Of course I will.” He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger.

Shuu was going to be my husband. This truly is a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself once I would never write a fic about Tokyo Ghoul.  
> I lied to myself


End file.
